Animorphs: Brave New World
by lilnate13
Summary: fourteen years later after with the battle of the Yeerks. How will Jake, Cassie, Marco and Tobias move on with Rachel dies? Vissor One, and the Controllers are back! Jake and Cassie's daughter, Kaya, Rachel and Tobias's son, Stephen, Marco's son, Antonio and two new guys, Amanda and John are the next Animorphs as they help Jake and the others save the world!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

Hello, I'm lilnate13, and this is my first ever doing a fanfic of Animorphs. I haven't read the book but, I saw the TV show and I love it! I watch it on regular TV on Qubo every night and I also watch it on Netflix. This show was one of the best shows they made back then. I love the character of Jake, Marco, Rachel, Cassie, Tobias and Ax. And I still watch it.

In this story, Jake, Cassie, Marco, and Tobias are all grown up live on their lives as they children will step over as the new Animorphs. Kaya Berenson is the daughter of Jake and Cassie, Stephen Santorelli is the son of Rachel and Tobias, Antonio is the son of Marco, and two new members, Amanda Collins and John Cale will be joining them. In this story Rachel is already dead from the big war that all that they have to face the Controllers. One of the Controllers morph into a Grizzly Bear killed Rachel. The others move with their lives after they defeated the Controllers or did they?

Hope You guys Enjoy! And tell me what you think about this chapter.

**Jake POV**

I'm Jake, and I was the leader of the Animorphs but now since we defeated the Yeerks. But, we loss a member of the Animorphs, my cousin, Rachel. One of the Controller morph into a Grizzly Bear and killed her. We are not the same as we use to be. We go on our separate except me and Cassie, we are finally happily married. And Yes, we are married! And we also raising two daughter, Sophia is 16, and she is the oldest and Kaya is 15, and she is the youngest.

Me and Cassie try our best protect our family whatever comes to harm us. I got a job in Computer Business while Cassie got a job at the Zoo. Sophia and Kaya are starting school as they will be going to school with their cousin, Stephen who is Rachel and Tobias son, Antonio, who is Marco's son and Amanda who is Kaya's best friend. And Stephen, Amanda, and Antonio are the same age as Kaya. Amanda stop by the house to pick up Kaya from school. Amanda remind me of my cousin, Rachel, has blonde hair, loves to dress and gossip a lot while Kaya reminds me of me and Cassie put together. Me and the others just hope that our children will be save! And there will be no more Yeerks and Controllers.

" Hey Mr. and Mrs. Berenson." said Amanda.

" Hey Amanda!" Cassie spoke. " How's your parents?"

" Doing good! My mom got a new job at the Salon and my dad, is still principal of the May Weather High School." Amanda answered.

" Wait! Principal Collins is still Principal?" Kaya asked. " I thought he was retired?"

" He was suppose to but some reason he just want to keep working as Principal of May Weather High." said Amanda. " But, he been acting strange lately."

" What do you mean?" asked Jake.

" I mean he just acting weird! He's not the same anymore, the way he looks at me and my mom like...Were strangers to him. And he been joining this organization called "The Sharing." Amanda revealed as Cassie and Jake both look at each other and was freaking out.

Sophia interrupt the conversation as she was rushing her sister, Kaya and her friend, Amanda out the door. " We should get going."

" That's a good idea, bye sweethearts!" Jake waved.

" Bye babies! Have fun!" Cassie waved at the girls.

" We will Mom!" said both Sophia and Kaya. " Bye mom, Bye Dad!"

Finally they were gone, Cassie close the door and turn and face her husband, Jake as she was very freaking out right now.

" Did you just heard what I think I heard?" Cassie asked Jake.

" You mean the organization that's created by Visser One? Yeap." said Jake.

" That mean the Controllers are still here! Jake, our children might be in danger if we don't stop them!" Cassie was freaking out. Jake walk up to Cassie as he hugged her really tight.

" Don't worried, I won't let the Yeerks get into our daughters. I promise."

**Marco POV**

I'm Marco, yes! I'm still the same Marco that everybody remembers. The Controllers and Yeerks are finally over! Now, me and my friends can finally move with our lives and raise our kids. I'm married to a woman named Maria and she is the mother of my 15-year-old son, Antonio. Antonio is just like me when I was his age. He listen to Latino Hip-Hop, play video games and hang out with his best friend, Stephen Santorelli who is Rachel and Tobias's son. Me and my friends think it's best to not tell our children about the Controllers and the Yeerks. We want them to grow up and be normal like anybody else! I know it's really hard on Tobias to not tell Stephen about what really happened to his mother, Rachel. Rachel was a good friend and she fun to be around. But, Rachel was killed by a random Controllers who was morph into a grizzly bear. Tobias just tell Stephen that his mother died in a car accident, it's not easy! We are just doing our job until the time comes, We will tell our children everything!

Marco was working on his car as his car was mess up pretty bad. Antonio was walking out as he was about to leave.

" Bye Pops!" said Antonio.

" See ya El hijo!" Marco responded.

While Antonio was leaving, Maria was giving Marco the phone and say it's for you.

" Who is it?" asked Marco.

" It's Jake." Maria answered as she walk out.

Marco answer the phone as he was happy to hear from his best friend. " What's up Jake!"

" We got a problem." said Jake.

" A problem? What do you mean?" Marco questioned. " Is Cassie making that nasty casserole again? If it is...I'm not coming over there."

" No, The Controllers are still here." Jake revealed.

" What?" Marco gasped. " I thought we got rid of those nasty creatures!"

" Meet me over my house pronto!" said Jake.

" I'm on it." Marco replied as he hung up the phone.

**Stephen POV**

I'm Stephen, I'm the son of Tobias and Rachel. Today is my first day of high school. Can't wait to try out for the May Weather High School, Football is my life! My dad is still grieving about my mother's death in the car accident. I don't even remember what she looks like. My dad never has pictures of her and I don't know why. All he can tell me is that my mother was a good woman and she was very kind and sweet and he always love her. I still want more about my mother, I think that my dad is keeping secrets from me and don't want to tell me.

Tobias drove his son, Stephen to his first day of high school as he stop in front of the school.

" Well were here!" said Tobias.

" Dad, can I asks you something?" Stephen asked.

" Sure son, you can tell me anything!"

" Why we never had any pictures of mom?" Stephen asked as it made Tobias speechless.

" This is not the right time." said Tobias.

" Why dad? What can you just tell me about what mom really like." Stephen questioned.

" I SAID NOT NOW STEPHEN!" Tobias yelled as he didn't mean to yell at his son. " Stephen, I'm..."

" Save it!" Stephen cut him off. " Good luck with your new job!" said Stephen as he got out the car and slam the door.

Tobias was heart broken as he was hitting stern wheel as he was crying into tears about the death of Rachel.

**Kaya POV**

I'm Kaya Berenson, I'm Jake and Cassie's younger daughter. I'm started first day of high school! It's really cool to be a freshmen! Me and Amanda was going to try out for the freshmen's cheerleading swat this year! My parents are so overprotective of me and Sofia, they come take me to school every year like.. I'm starting Kindergarten all over again. They been acting weird lately also. And I don't know why. Anyway, Me and Amanda meet up with my cousin, Stephen and his friend, Antonio which Antonio is so hot! I love how he speak in Spanish and English, he sound so sexy! And he also dress H-O-T also. I'm really in love with Antonio.

Anyway, me and the guys are planning on walking home from school instead of having our parents picking us up from school. We haven't hang out in a while so I think it's a best opportunity to do so.

" Stephen! Antonio!" Kaya was so excited to see them as she gave them both a hugged. " It's good to see you guys again!"

" You too! How's Cousin, Jake and Cousin, Cassie?" Stephen asked. " I haven't heard from you guys a quite awhile."

" Doing good, it's just that I feel like my parents are keeping a secret from me that they don't want me to know about." said Kaya.

" I feel the same way about my dad." said Antonio.

" Me too." Stephen replied. " My dad doesn't want me to know about anything about my mother and I don't know why!"

" Do you think that the same way that my dad been acting weird is the same as you guys parents?" Amanda questioned.

Stephen shook his head, " I don't know, whatever it is I hope it isn't too serious."

" I'll meet you guys after school." said Kaya as everyone nodded their head as Stephen and Antonio went to class as Amanda follow Kaya as they bump into Amanda's father, Principal Collins from behind by accident. Principal Collins turns around as he was about to get mad but he just smile at his daughter and her friend, Kaya.

" Sorry daddy!" Amanda apologizes.

" We really are, Principal Collins." Kaya apologizes also.

" That's ok kids, it happens all the time!" Principal Collins smiled. " You two should joined "The Sharing" it's a nice club to joined and it will help for your college."

" Thanks dad, but We decided to do cheerleader." Amanda answered. " Maybe next time daddy! See ya."

" Bye Principal Collins." Kaya waved at him as she went to follow Amanda as Principal was messing with his ear and was standing like a flamingo.

**Cassie POV**

I'm Cassie, I'm the original member of the Animorphs! It's not the same anymore without my Best friend, Rachel. Rachel is the best girl friend I've ever had! We were like sisters! And we always help each other out no matter what happens. I just believe it's been 14 years since Rachael been dead, the Controllers killed her but, Rachel was a hero. she sacrifice her life for us. And I couldn't bare to forgive myself. Now, the school is still having "The Sharing" organization as it was created by Visser One which that means Visse One is still alive along with the Controllers and they will still plan yeerks in people head to control them. And I don't want nothing happened to my daughters or Antonio, Amanda and Stephen.

Jake and Cassie invite Marco and Tobias to the house as they got something to tell them.

" I got your message, what is it?" Tobias questioned.

" Visser One is still alive." Jake revealed.

" What? said both Marco and Tobias.

" How?" Marco questioned. " I thought we destroy him for good?"

" I thought we did too, but, Visser One is back and he would do whatever he can get what he want! And that's to take over the world!" said Jake.

" What about the kids, Jake?" Cassie questioned. " What if the Controllers get to them?"

" They won't." Jake answered. " Remember Ax say that our children will be special?" Jake asks the others as they all nod their head.

" Yea." said all three Cassie, Marco and Tobias.

" What does he mean by that? "Marco asks Jake.

" He means that our children is the next in line of Andalite." Jake was getting excited.

" And that's suppose to be a good thing?" Marco was getting confused.

" It makes sense!" said Cassie as she got up from the couch and stand in front of Marco and Tobias. " We can still morph whenever want but, our children has the power to morph also."

" I thought we were going to let our kids be normal for once and don't have the same mistake like we did." Marco asked.

" We do Marco but, our children life is on the line along with us! We need to tell them." said Jake.

" Everything? Even about Rachel was killed by the Controller who morph into a Grizzly?" Tobias questioned. " What will Stephen think when I lie to him about his mother death?"

Jake, Cassie and Marco feel kind of bad for Tobias, he did so much to try his best to protect his son, Stephen for any danger. But, he knew soon it would come this.

" I know it's hard Tobias but, you need to finally tell Stephen the truth! Visser One and the Controller will come after us and our children! It's our job to make sure the Yeerks doesn't get to them first.

**Antonio POV**

I'm Antonio, I'm the son of Marco. I'm more as a jokester and got Swag like my father when he was my age. It's good to hang out with my friends again. Me and my friends, Stephen, Kaya and Amanda was taking Kaya's dog, Homer for a walk as we were discussing about school.

" How was your class guys?" Amanda question the boys.

" No big deal, I have W/T Training, Biology and World History today." said Stephen. " Of course me and Antonio got Biology together." as they gave each other hand shake.

" Okay?" said both Kaya and Amanda as they laughed so hard. Meanwhile, Homer took off as Kaya yells his name and ran after Homer along with Amanda, Antonio and Stephen who was yelling also.

**In the dark at night looking for Homer**

The four teenagers were looking for Homer at the abandoned construction site where Jake, Rachel, Cassie, Marco and Tobias were at when they find a injured alien Andalite named, Prince Elfangor emerges from the ship and explains to the kids that the Earth is being invaded in secret by a race of aliens called the Yeerks. The kids was calling Homer's name and was searching for him. Until, they finally found Homer with a weird guy, named John Cale. John and Homer was just standing as they was looking up in the air.

" Thank You for finding my dog." said Kaya.

" Anytime." John replied.

" What's your name?" Amanda questioned.

" John." he answered.

" Thanks again, John." said Amanda.

John pointed up in the air to get their attention as they all look at a flying spaceship was falling down and was about to land.

" Is that what I think it is?" Kaya questioned.

" No way! Can't be!" Stephen responded. " A spaceship?"

Suddenly, the spaceship crash and landed on the ground.

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**What you guys think Animorphs fans? I know some are copy from the show but, be honest and tell me what you think? **_

_**Should I keep going? Do you like it or not? Please Review! **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

Hello, I'm lilnate13, and this is my first ever doing a fanfic of Animorphs. I haven't read the book but, I saw the TV show and I love it! I watch it on regular TV on Qubo every night and I also watch it on Netflix. This show was one of the best shows they made back then. I love the character of Jake, Marco, Rachel, Cassie, Tobias and Ax. And I still watch it.

In this story, Jake, Cassie, Marco, and Tobias are all grown up live on their lives as they children will step over as the new Animorphs. Kaya Berenson is the daughter of Jake and Cassie, Stephen Santorelli is the son of Rachel and Tobias, Antonio is the son of Marco, and two new members, Amanda Collins and John Cale will be joining them. In this story Rachel is already dead from the big war that all that they have to face the Controllers. One of the Controllers morph into a Grizzly Bear killed Rachel. The others move with their lives after they defeated the Controllers or did they?

Hope You guys Enjoy! And tell me what you think about this chapter.

**Stephen POV**

No way! There's a giant spaceship just crash and landed out of nowhere! Me and my friends went to check it out what it is. When we got there we saw the spaceship already there landed as the ship was smoking. We didn't know what to expect! We didn't know if we should walk up close to the thing or back away.

" What the heck?" said Antonio.

" Do you think somebody in there?" asked Kaya.

" Should we go help them?" Amanda questioned.

" Let's wait first! We don't know what the heck it is!" said Stephen.

The spaceship opens as it was a bright light! It was too light that they almost couldn't see anything. The kids saw a tall centaur-like alien was coming out as he was limping. The kids were shock to see whatever it was. Suddenly, the centaur-like alien turn into a human being, he has curly brown hair very tall looking and looks plain weird. He fell down as he was in pain.

" We need to go help him!" said Kaya as Stephen grab Kaya as he was trying to stop her.

" No Kaya, it's too dangerous!" he said.

" Stephen, he needs our help!" yelled Kaya. " I'm not turning my back on nobody!" Kaya was walking up to it as Stephen tries to call her name. Then, suddenly Amanda, Antonio and John were following Kaya. Stephen cursed as he took a deep breath and follow the others.

The blue alien Centaur saw the humans walking up to him as he was thankful with some help.

"Hello there!" said the centaur as he talk to them with his mind. They all look around as they was trying to figure out where the noise coming from.

"Did you guys hear that?" asked Amanda as she was looking around.

" Yeah, like an echo or something. " Antonio replied.

"It was me who was speaking to you." said the Centaur as they all pay attention to him.

"Who are you?" asked Kaya. "Where are you from? And how did you get here?"

" Named is Ax, I'm a andalite. I came a different world to warn you."

" Warn us about what?" asked Kaya.

" The controllers." Ax answered.

" What the heck is a controllers if you don't mind asking us?" asked Antonio.

" A controllers is being infested by a Yeerk and that's under its total control." Ax answered.

" A Yeerk? What the heck is that?" Amanda questioned.

" A Yeerk are a parasitic species of slug-like creatures who require host bodies to see, walk and verbally communicate. They have made it their mission to search the galaxy and enslave other species." Ax answered her questioned as Amanda was about to puke along with Antonio.

" Ok, that's just gross!" Amanda was feeling gross out. Kaya walk up close to Ax as she sat beside him and ask him questions.

" Where are Controllers anyway?"

" They are Everywhere! Visser One and the controllers are planning on to take over the world! Anybody can be a controllers!" Ax replied.

" Even our parents?" Kaya asked him as they all was thinking the same way.

Ax shook his head as he spoke to Kaya and the rest of the guys. " No Kaya, your parents are not a controllers none of your parents are except for Amanda's father." Ax was looking at Amanda as she look like that she was going to cry or something.

" How you know my name?" Kaya asked. " How you know us?"

" I know your parents, Jake, Cassie, Rachel, Marco and Tobias were my friends!" Ax explained.

" Wait? You know my mother?" Stephen asked.

Ax nods his head, " Yes Stephen, I know you don't know any secret about your parents, none of you guys don't. But, the truth is your parents were the first Andilites."

" Andilites?" John questioned.

" Yes, John. You guys are next in line to take your parents destiny as the new Animorphs!" Ax was proud to see all five of the kids together as the new generation. " I can't talk very long but, here and each one of you touch this cube and it will give you the power to morph."

" Morph?" Amanda questioned.

" Animals, you can transform into any animals you want." said Ax.

" If we don't?" Antonio questioned.

" Then, everybody you care and love about, your parents, your brothers, your sisters, friends, everyone will die!"

Kaya turn and was focus on her cousin, Stephen and asks him. " We have to do this Stephen! For our parents sake! Your mom would want us to do this! We are the next generation of Animorphs!"

Stephen nods his head and agree, " Fine! Let's do this!" Everybody touch the cube as they feel the power in them. Suddenly, another spaceship came by as Ax told the kids to hide. They all ran as they went to hide and take a peek to see who is in the spaceship.

" What the heck is in there?" asked Kaya.

Antonio shook his head and was clueless, " Maybe another freak alien centaur?"

" Keep it down! Someone coming!" Stephen warned. The spaceship started to open as it was another blue alien centaur but different from Ax as the thing was walking up to Ax.

" I'm having a bad feeling that is Visser One what Ax was warned us about!" Kaya told the others as she whisper to them as they was listen to the conversation.

" Ax! It's been a great honor to see you again!" said Visser One.

" What are you doing here?" asked Ax.

" You know why I'm here! Where are the Andilites and your son and daughter!" Visser One questioned.

" I want tell you! I won't let you mess with these humans especially my children!" Ax warned.

" You ask for it!" Visser One got angry as he finish off Ax and eat him up.

" No!" yelled Amanda as they was trying to shut Amanda up but the controllers were all around as they was searching for the Andilites.

" Go find them idiots!" yelled Visser One. Kaya, Stephen, Amanda, Antonio and John was sneakily trying to run away from the controllers but, Amanda got trip in some ropes as she was trying to get loose and Antonio, John, Kaya and Stephen was trying to get her loose before the controllers get near them. Kaya tries to distract them as she touch Homer and tries to concentrate and focus on being a dog as she morph into another version of Homer.

" Whoa!" Antonio was being amaze.

" That's just plain creepy!" said Amanda.

" Let's go guys!" said Stephen.

" What about Kaya?" Antonio questioned. " We can't leave her here!"

" Don't worried! Kaya knows what she doing, she always has a plan!" said Stephen.

To Be Continued...

_**What you guys think about chapter 2 of Animorphs: Brave New World? I know it's similar to the Animorphs show but, would this be cool to see their children take over as the new animorphs? **_

_**Tell me what you guys think! Thanks again for reading, reviewing and follow/favorite my stories! You guys Rock!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

Hello, I'm lilnate13, and this is my first ever doing a fanfic of Animorphs. I haven't read the book but, I saw the TV show and I love it! I watch it on regular TV on Qubo every night and I also watch it on Netflix. This show was one of the best shows they made back then. I love the character of Jake, Marco, Rachel, Cassie, Tobias and Ax. And I still watch it.

In this story, Jake, Cassie, Marco, and Tobias are all grown up live on their lives as they children will step over as the new Animorphs. Kaya Berenson is the daughter of Jake and Cassie, Stephen Santorelli is the son of Rachel and Tobias, Antonio is the son of Marco, and two new members, Amanda Collins and John Cale will be joining them. In this story Rachel is already dead from the big war that all that they have to face the Controllers. One of the Controllers morph into a Grizzly Bear killed Rachel. The others move with their lives after they defeated the Controllers or did they?

Hope You guys Enjoy! And tell me what you think about this chapter.

**Kaya POV**

Kaya and Homer ran and trip some controllers as they ran by. Visser One questioned Amanda's father, Principal Collins about what was that.

" What was that?" Visser One questioned.

" Just some dogs sure." Principal Collins answered.

" Fool! That could be a Andilites!" yelled Visser One. " Get them!"

The Controllers went after Kaya and Homer but, luckily they got out of there and made it home saftey. Kaya turn back herself to normal. Kaya was so shock that she have the power to change into animals and her parents were the first Animorphs. Kaya is just wondering why her parents was hiding this from her.

" Let's go home buddy! I'm sure Mom and Dad are worried about me." said Kaya as they walk inside the house. As soon Kaya close the door, her parents got up from their couch as they was staring at her with concerned.

" Where have you been young lady!" said her mother, Cassie. " Your father and I were worried sick about you."

" Sorry momma, Dad Me, Amanda, Stephen, Antonio, and a guy named John was searching for Homer at the abandoned construction site but luckily we found him and then we saw a spaceship." said Kaya.

" A spaceship?" Her dad, Jake questioned. " Like an actual spaceship?"

Kaya nod her head, " He's like a blue Centaur/Alien type named Ax as he warned us about the Yeerks and The Controllers!" she revealed which got her parents even more worried.

" Ax was here?" Jake was shock. " I mean, the alien guy Ax was there?"

Kaya nooded her head, " Ax told me that you two was friends with him and that you guys were Andilites Animorphs. How come you guys never told me any of this?"

Cassie and Jake look at each other with worried of concern as they didn't say anything.

" Who keeping serects now!" said Kaya as she walks away from her parents. " Good Night!"

As soon she walks out away from her, Cassie broke down and cry and that she have to lie to her daughter.

" Why did I say anything! I feel like a bad mother." said Cassie.

" No you're not! Your just protecting her." Jake replied.

" Protect her from what Jake? She already knew about the Yeerks and The Controllers and was after her!" Cassie cried. " This was a bad idea to move her in the first place!"

Jake hold on to his wife, Cassie and comfort her, " Listen to me we will do our best to protect our children with the help of our friends. We will work together."

" We only have Marco and Tobias! Rachel and Ax are both dead because that stupid controllers!" Cassie tries to walk away from Jake as Jake grab her hand as they both stare at each others eyes.

" Listen to me, We will find a way to put a end to this Controllers and Visser One but, we still need our children to help out since they are the new Animorphs like Ax said. Ax and Rachel will want this Cassie. So what do you say?" Jake questioned.

" I guess you're right! Make sure that Kaya doesn't get hurt."

" I promise." smiled Jake as he wrap his arms around Cassie's waist as she wrap her arms around his neck. " I love you, Cassie!"

" I love you too, Jake!" Cassie responded as they share a kiss.


End file.
